Coincidences
by DramaDork1823
Summary: Spiderman and Deadpool have a run-in in and abandoned shack which includes chains. Lets just say they have some fun. Crossover SLASH.


Coincidences

Deadpool locked the door behind him. He smiled evilly. Spiderman was with him today and he had no clue of how he actually got him here.

"Wow Spiderman dreams really do come true." Deadpool commented. There was a hint of merriment in his voice. "I have no idea what's going on in your mind right now but I hope it is pleasurable." Deadpool smiled at Spiderman.

"There is nothing pleasurable about being with you, Deadpool." Spiderman spat out.

"Now that just hurts Spiderman. I thought we had something special. By the way don't be too sure of yourself for you could be begging for more by the time I'm done." Deadpool said the last part so low that Spiderman had to lean in to hear him. Deadpool took this as a sign of agreement. "Oh so you do want this." Deadpool chuckled. Spiderman grunted not agreeing with any stamen that Deadpool has made. "I hope you make that sound again. It was very erotic." Deadpool disappeared into the shadows and came up right behind Spiderman and clasped cuffs onto both of Spiderman's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Spiderman asked alarmed.

"Something." Deadpool was unusually quiet. He clasped cuffs now onto Spiderman's ankles. Despite Deadpool's usual incessant talking Deadpool was quiet as he worked. Deadpool left Spiderman standing as he rummaged through the dimly lit room. Apparently he found what he was looking for when he appeared back at Spiderman's side. A flash of silver drew Spiderman's gaze. Deadpool had a pair of scissors in his hand. Deadpool grabbed Spiderman's arm and took the scissors and cut the fabric separating Deadpool from Spiderman. Deadpool cut up the arm and to the upper neck making sure not to cut the mutant's mask. Deadpool had no interest in seeing who Spiderman was. What was the fun in knowing who your archenemy is? There would go all the mystery in your life. Deadpool did the same thing to the other side of Spiderman's outfit. Deadpool then took the scissors and cut Spiderman's costume down the middle from neck to navel. Deadpool pulled of the fabric on both sides to reveal Spiderman's very muscled torso. "Oh so delicious." Deadpool commented as he licked his lips. Deadpool took of his gloves and ran two gnarled hands across Spiderman chest. Deadpool almost purred to the astonishment of Spiderman. Deadpool rolled up Spiderman's mask to the bridge of his nose making sure to keep the eyes covered. Deadpool kissed Spiderman softly on the lips. Spiderman almost said out loud oh goo that felt but then he remember that doing that would give pleasure to Deadpool and he wasn't about to do that. Deadpool ran kisses down Spiderman's neck. Spiderman leaned his neck to the side giving more access to Deadpool. Deadpool sucked on the bottom of Spiderman's neck. Spiderman almost moaned but held back. Deadpool lowered his kissed toward Spiderman's stomach. Deadpool stopped and a nipple and bit it. Spiderman whimpered. Deadpool smiled under his mask. Deadpool continued to kiss Spiderman's body and he dipped his tongue into Spiderman's navel. Spiderman squirmed. Deadpool stopped his kissing and stood up. He went over to a corner in the room. Spiderman heard clanking as he felt the chains tug at his ankles. Spiderman's lower half from his feet slowly started to lift. Once his feet left the ground his body dropped, his lower half being higher than his upper half. The chains stopped clanking and Spiderman's feet stopped rising. Deadpool started turning another wheel and this time Spiderman's hands were pulled upward until his whole body was parallel with the floor. Deadpool appeared back at Spiderman's side with scissors in hand. From the start of Spiderman's lower costume Deadpool started to cut downward. He cut the fabric of one leg then when over to the other and did the same. The fabric slowly slid off without the help of Deadpool this time around. Apparently Spiderman like to go commando for he wasn't wearing anything under his costume. Deadpool pulled up a chair and sat down. He took Spiderman's cock into his hands and slowly started to pump. He did enough just to get Spiderman's dick hard as a rock. Spiderman moaned as Deadpool flicked Spiderman's hard on. Deadpool licked the tip of Spiderman's arousal making Spiderman squirm. Deadpool laughed at Spiderman's discomfort. Deadpool put his mouth on Spiderman's cock. Deadpool sucked Spiderman's dick slowly and Spiderman moaned with each passing moment. Spiderman came into Deadpool's mouth and Deadpool swallowed each drop of the sticky white fluid. Deadpool stood up and moved the chair away. He went back to the corner of the room and he moved the chains to put Spiderman on his knees. Deadpool stripped of his lower half of his costume. He pulled of his boxer (for he was actually wearing some) to reveal a stiff cock. Deadpool walked over to Spiderman. He positioned himself right behind Spiderman and slammed into him. Spiderman gasped with pain and pleasure. Deadpool slowly started to go in and out. Spiderman shivered his cock hard and erect again. Deadpool quickened his pace and started to groan. As Deadpool's need increased his pace quickens and Deadpool came inside of Spiderman. Spiderman was again wanted more but Deadpool was finished so he didn't care. He pulled out of Spiderman and collapsed into a nearby chair still only half clothed.

_**AN: Not the best I could have done but I was rushed (even though I had a week) my friend wanted this done tonight. Hoped you liked it.**_


End file.
